Existence
by BobWhite
Summary: A mermaid walks among the survivors and the Others are afraid of her and her tribe, for good reason. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R to find out more!
1. Not On The Manifest

**Full Summary:**

Just like Ethan, she wasn't on the Manifest. But unlike Ethan, she didn't live on the Island. She lived in the waters that surrounded the Island. And she had warned the _Others_ many times about interfering in the lives of other people. She had warned their leader Ben and he had chosen to ignore them. What happens when she learns that Ben is the one being held in the Hatch? Will she make sure him and his people stop hurting and kidnapping innocent people? And how do the survivors react to who she really is? Are the _Others_ afraid of her and her people and why?

 **Not On The Manifest:**

I knew that Ethan wasn't on the plane that had crashed on the Island. But if I had come forward, they would have killed me as well. I was trying to protect them, I just didn't know that Ethan would take Claire and Charlie so early; it wasn't their plan after all. Every morning I was on the beach before anyone was awake and every night I left again. They believed me to have a shelter somewhere else, but I always came out of the water and went back in. When Hurley asked me where I was from and why I had been traveling, I lied and said that I was visiting family in the states. The truth would have been too much for him to have believed anyways. When it was learned that I had not been on the plane, and after Jack and Kate had brought Charlie back to the Caves, they came in search of me, but I had already gone back into the water.

When they came for me the next day, Sawyer got curious as he never saw me go anywhere near the water and believed me to be afraid of it. Using his water bottle, he splashed water onto me. I freaked because I did not want to change on the beach. I made a beeline for the water and everyone followed, believing that I was trying to make a run for it. I dove into the surf and headed out to sea. Once I was far enough out, I turned back. Still underwater, I could see them searching for me. I popped my head above water and looked at them. Even Charlie was looking out at me. Nobody could understand how I had managed to swim so far in so little time. I knew that they wanted an explanation so I headed back to shore. I stayed in the shallows and let them look at me. Most were speechless and only a few whistled.

I swam closer and pulled myself up onto some of the rocks. Using one of my powers, I dried myself off and walked onto shore, making sure to stay out of the tide pools. I was wary of Sawyer, who thankfully didn't have his water bottle with them. When they asked me why I had pretended to be one of them, I told them it was to protect them. When they asked if Rousseau knew about me, I told them she did not as I had never showed myself to her. I did however tell them that _Others_ knew about me and that they were afraid of what I could do. They were immediately curious but seemed not to really understand. I was allowed to stay among them, as long as I helped in any way that I could. I only nodded before heading back out to sea. I told them that I needed to speak with my people and that I would be back the next day.

They seemed even more at odds with the fact that there were more like me and that there might be a way off the Island now that I had shown myself, but they weren't going to get ahead of themselves. Before leaving, I told them that one of my people would be with the Raft when it left. We wouldn't be there at all times, but we would be there to keep the sharks away. I left that night, but returned for many days after. They all had questions for me, but mostly Walt, he seemed the most intrigued. We had many long talks on the beach as his father worked on the Raft. He liked having someone around that was his own age to talk to. When the Raft left, he would miss our conversations.

But would they understand what was about to happen to them? And how would Walt react to seeing me again in my own city?

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. Exodus Part 2

**Exodus Part 2:**

After the Raft went up in flames, my people sent word back that Walt had been taken by the _Others_ and I came immediately. Walt needed to be with us and that would only happen once we were sure they were safely near the Island. I took my strongest warriors with us as we headed to intercede with the small craft that had taken Walt in the first place. As we neared the camp of the _Others_ we slowed down a little but not that much. They needed to know that what they had done was not welcome and that we would not stand for it anymore. It was morning by the time the small craft made it back to the Camp, but they never made it to the dock. We popped up in front of them and used our own different powers to stop them from going anywhere.

I popped up next to the boat, right next to where Walt was sitting and grabbed his hand. He needed no further instruction on what to do. He took off the Life Vest and jumped into the water as the men scrambled to grab him. They scrambled to get him back in the boat all the while calling out for help. Their people were on the dock with weapons but they knew better. I removed something from my bag and gave it to Walt to use while we were underwater. It was an external breathing device that he would need to breathe through while we swam. My warriors let the boat go and we headed back the way we had come. Fortunately for us and unfortunately for the _Others_ , this was not the first child we had taken back from them. When they had taken the children from the Tail End Survivors, we had stolen back those kids as well.

Now as we made our way back to our city, Walt held on a little tighter, not wanting to lose me. I had often told him of my city and how beautiful it was and that one day he would be able to see for himself. Now he would be able to see my city and live in it until the time came to be reunited with his father and the rest of the survivors. We could not interfere with the adults that were taken as they were not so easy to handle. Children on the other hand were extremely easy to handle and convince that we were the safer party to stay with.

Once back at the city, I entered first with Walt. Once we were within the city, my warriors and I became human again and I showed Walt to where he would be staying. He had a million questions but I told him that I would answer them in the morning, after he had gotten some rest. He took that as a request to get some sleep and respectively did so. When morning came, I was at his door waiting for him. He followed me to our Cafeteria and was offered some food that would help him heal from his ordeal. He wanted to know when he was going back to his father and I told him that he wasn't, that at the moment he was safer in the City than he was on the Island. He seemed to take that answer but asked me to get word to his father that he was safe and that he would be safe until the two could be reunited.

How will the survivors react to hearing that Walt is in an underwater Mermaid City? How will Michael react?

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	3. The 23rd Psalm

**The 23** **rd** **Psalm:**

As Ana-Lucia and the others from the Tale End got comfortable with the survivors from the front of the plane, they noticed someone near the water. Michael and Jin were both on the beach when I popped up out of the water. Ana- Lucia was instantly on guard and went to find Sayid, to figure out who I might be. I went to the shallows and climbed the rocks and dried off before coming ashore. Michael shook my hand as I asked to talk to him, alone if possible. He nodded and we headed off down the beach. I looked back once to see Ana-Lucia pointing at me and Sayid nodding as she talked to him. Sayid had seen me exit the water and head for Michael but didn't know the reason I had shown up. None of the survivors had seen me in a few days. He calmed Ana-Lucia down and was able to explain why I always showed up via water and never let anyone see me otherwise. She was miffed a little but decided to talk to me when the Michael and I came back to camp.

 _ **Meanwhile**_ …Michael and I had headed for a secluded area along the beach so that I could talk to him alone. When we sat down on the beach he asked why I needed to talk to him so badly.

"It is about Walt."

"You've seen him haven't you? The _Others_ took him and I have no idea where to even start looking for him. I know the two of you were close."

"Yes, I've seen him. We were able to stop there boat before they got to the docks and take Walt back. He is safe, Michael."

"When can I see him? When can I have him back?"

"Not just yet, the _Others_ might try to take him again. So for now, it is safer if he stays in my city until we know it will be safe to reunite the two of you. Now, I need to talk to the people that brought you back to camp, do you think you can introduce me?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Why don't we go right now? And you'll bring me progress on how my son is doing?"

"Of course, daily if you like."

"Every other day would be fine."

"As you wish."

We stood up and headed back to camp. Ana-Lucia was still near Sayid only now Jack had arrived with Charlie and Kate. Mr. Echo, Libby and Bernard had also wondered what was going on having noticed that Michael had left with a newcomer to the camp. When we arrived back at camp, Sawyer, Claire, Locke and Hurley were with the small group. Ana-Lucia still didn't seem to trust me just by the look on her face.

"Hello, Ramina. How's it going today?" _Jack asked._

"Better now that I have spoken to Michael. He won't leave to go find Walt for some time."

"Why, I would?" _Charlie said._

"Walt is safe, but that is also why I have asked Michael to introduce me to the newcomers from the other side of the Island."

"What do you want to meet us for?" _Libby asked._

"The kids that were with you when you crashed and were taken by the _Others_ are safe. They are with Walt."

"How do you know this? How could you possibly know this?" _Ana-Lucia asked._

"Because we took them from the _Others_. Those people know better. We warned them about interfering in other people's lives and they have ignored us every single time. We decided to get even. Unfortunately, we are bound by our laws to only interfere when it comes to children. We are not allowed to intervene when it comes to adults. I'm sorry about your friends."

"So, you'll give us the kids back then? You'll bring them to this camp?"

"No, that is not possible. If we were to bring them back to the Island, as I have explained to Michael, the _Others_ would try to get them back. They are safer where they are for the moment, but we will bring updates to you as often as you like. Michael wants information on Walt every other day so if that is your wish then we will do that as well. Michael seems okay with the fact that Walt can't be with him but is safe for the moment."

"And what if the _Others_ figure out a way to get to where you are keeping the kids?" _Bernard asked._

"Unless they have a way to travel underwater 200 feet than I don't see that happening any time soon. Our City resides underwater. When we have dealt with the _Others_ and made sure no other forms of transportation can be brought down by the Island's defense system, we will raise our City from the depths and leave this planet. You are welcome to come with us if you wish."

"What do you mean, leave this planet?" _Mr. Echo asked._

"We are not originally from Earth, might be why the _Others_ are so afraid of us. Their Leader Ben has ordered all contact with us to be terminated and if we venture into their camp, they run from us as if we were the plague. They know what we are capable of, what we can do with our powers and they are afraid that we will wipe them off the face of this planet."

"Powers?" _Kate asked_

"You've seen me quick dry myself hundreds of times. That's just one of my powers. My other power is to be able to control the weather. I don't use it very often as it can be very hard to control, but with our powers used as one, we can do some damage. My tribe will protect you as long as we are around."

"Your tribe has never shown themselves before."

"It is better if you only deal with one of us for the time being. When it is time to leave, we will give you that opportunity if you truly wish to get off the Island forever."

"Um, I'd say everyone wants to get off."

"Then it's settled, when the time comes to leave, the survivors of Flight 815 will come with us. I must leave for now, but I will be back in a couple days. There is an ill whale in the vicinity of the Island and he isn't expected to make it through the weekend. If and when the whale dies, I will bring it to you so that you can cook it for meat and I will show you how to harvest what you can use from it. Goodbye for now."

With that, I turned around and ran towards the ocean. Diving into the water, I was gone from their sight within a matter of minutes. I flipped my tail once to let them know that I would be back and then I headed for home. This would be one discussion with the Council of my Tribe that would be very long.

Will the _Others_ try to make a grab for one of the mermaids to use as a bargaining chip to get the children back? Or are the mermaids as powerful as Ramina says they are?

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
